The Beginning of Ashley and Spencer
by viki4ever1987
Summary: Spencer moves to LA and meets a new group of people. She meets Ashley, but is it love from the beginning? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

First day of school

Spencer stood in front of her new school, her new private school to be correct! She had moved to LA with her family from Ohio and after hearing about criminality in public schools, Spencer's parents had decided to put Spencer, Clay and Glen in a private school. So here she was, knowing nobody but having her brothers at her side! Spencer's parents weren't rich, but wealthy enough to put all their children into private school and go on holidays once a year!

Spencer was looking at all the cars that were parked in front of the school, Mercedes, Porsche, Hammer, BMW, the newest Audi, there were normal cars, but seriously Spencer already felt small, she didn't know if she fit into this place.

"Spencer come on, we will be late, if you keep on standing there" Glen said, he was already on his way inside.

"Don't worry Spencer , everything will be fine, you will see!" Clay had his arm protectively around his little sister, making her feel safe.

Spencer looked into his face a smile appearing on her face "Let's show them who we Carlins are!" Spencer said, taking her brother's hand and moving to the entrance.

Lunch

Ashley was sitting with her friends at the table! The summer had been long and some hadn't seen each other all summer long.

"So tell Ashley when will we start the tryouts for the team?" Annabelle asked. Annabelle is Ashley's best friend and there isn't a think Annabelle doesn't know about Ashley.

"Ashley are you listening to me?" Annabelle asked again, but didn't get an answer.

"She must still be thinking about that Spanish girl she meat on our holidays." Kyla said, remembering the loud noises she had heard from the room of her sister, when she tried to sleep and not thing about how much she missed Aiden!

"That is so not true Kyla!" Ashley said now fully in the conversation. "I was thinking about Belle's question. I have to ask the the coach, when we can have the field and then I will make a notice and put it on the board! You know what, I just go to him now and ask him. See you later!" Ashley left the cafeteria, not seeing the girl just walking in.

Ashley was captain of the hockey team. Everybody new she was gay, but nobody cared, because Ashley was the reason they had one of the best hockey teams in all of California. Ashley was popular and so being gay wasn't a big thing at their school, mainly because of Ashley.

Belle looked after Ashley and saw the blonde girl with the blue eyes immediately.

"HOT"

All eyes turned to the direction Belle was still staring at.

Spencer felt that somebody was watching her and blushed when she noticed that it wasn't only one person but a hole group of people.

"Spencer come here and sit with us, we won't bite you, I promise!" Chelsea said still smiling kindly at Spencer and making room for her.

"how do you know that hot chick Chelsea?" belle asked, getting a light slaps on the back of her head.

"You thing she is hot?" Julia, Belle's girlfriend ask, not looking amused at all.

"Well she is, she is only stating a fact!" Aiden said, which only earned him slap on the back of his head too.

Spencer got to the table and all eyes where on her again.

"Guys, this is Spencer, be nice to her or you will get a problem with me." Chelsea said in a nice voice but everybody heard the seriousness swinging with it.

"Spencer these are Kyla, Aiden, Annabelle, Julia, Thomas, Summer, Alexis and Vivian! All of the girls are in the hockey team, without me, of course!" Chelsea introduced all of them, pointing with her fingers to each one of them!

" It's really nice to meat all of you!" Spencer said smiling innocently and winning all the sympathy with that small little gesture. They started talking to Spencer, asking her where she come from, how long she already been at LA and what her hobbies were. In the middle of their talking Clay and Glen came to Spencer, wanting to know if everything was okay with her.

"Guys these are my brothers, Clay and Glen" Spencer introduced, looking proudly at her brothers.

"Clay, Glen, these are Chelsea, Kyla, Aiden, Annabelle, Julia, Thomas, Summer, Alexis and Vivian." Spencer said remembering every name.

Spencer was sitting at the table, feeling happy of having meat Chelsea in her art class. She had immediately liked Spencer and Spencer had liked her. Chelsea wasn't a girl, who thought she was better then others because her parents had quit a bit of money. Chelsea was still sitting next to Spencer, but Spencer saw That Chelsea was looking at Clay, but trying to do so, so nobody would notice.

"You know, he is still single and I bet he already likes you." Spencer said, because she also had seen Clay looking at Chelsea.

"what are you talking about?" Chelsea asked, trying to hide her blush.

Spencer was going to answer when the bell rang and all of them started to stand up.

"What's your next class Spencer?" Belle asked, turning to her.

"Biology, why are you asking?"

"Julia has it also, so you to can walk together. I am sure you still don't know all the ways jet and if you walk with Julia, you won't be late."

"That would be great. Julia you don't mind me following you to Bio?" Spencer asked jokingly with a sweet smile and begging eyes.

"I will think of it…mmhh… no, you can come." She was smiling also.

"So see you later Belle" Julia said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Spencer stood there a second just looking a bit shocked.

"Spencer you're coming?"

Julia and Spencer were on their way to Bio. Julia noticed that Spencer seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Anything I can help you with"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…" Spencer didn't know if she could ask.

"Yes, Annabelle is my girlfriend. Is that a problem for you?" Julia had seen the shock on Spencer's face when she had kissed her girlfriend.

"How did you know, it was that I was thinking about? And no, I don't have a problem with it. I just haven't seen such a display of affection, between to girls in public, not even to mention in school. The town I grew up in was really catholic and for them it was a sin. I didn't agree with them, because I think that when you love somebody, you shouldn't care if it is a he or she. Having a person you love is so wonderful and I don't understand people, that don't grant other people to be happy and in love" Spencer tried to explain.

"I know what you mean Spencer, but this school is a bit different, with orientation. Nobody cares, if you are gay, straight or bi. You will be judged by your personality, not the gender you sleep with." Julia now was really smiling at Spencer. The girl had shown so much passion in her small explanation and was now blushing under the smile Julia gave her.

_She is quit cute; let's see which heart she will wrap around her small finger_


	2. Chapter 2

School was over and Spencer was waiting at the car for Clay and Glen. It had been a good day, better she could have imagined it to be.

"Spencer!" Julia and Belle where coming to her direction.

"What's up girls?" Spencer asked turning to the girls.

"We just talked to Ashley and the tryouts are tomorrow. Will you come?" Belle asked.

"Of course I will come. I didn't know they offered hockey until Chelsea told you were all in the team. I hope, I will be good enough to play with you." Spencer said a little worried. She knew she was good, she had been the best back in Ohio, but she had looked the team up in the internet and they were the best in all of California, she didn't know if she had a chance to get into the team.

"Don't worry Spencer. The only one you have to impress is Ashley and she will already take you, because of your…" The second slap on the back of her head, silenced Belle. Julia was glaring at her, not all to happy about the way her girlfriend was talking before thinking.

"What did you want to say?" Spencer asked amused. These two were so sweet and she already liked them.

"Nothing." Belle said quiet, still rubbing her head.

"Spencer come we have to go. Dad is already waiting for us." Clay said giving the girls a wave and getting into the front seat.

"Okay. So I see you girls tomorrow. Bye"

Ashley saw the jeep driving of, and Belle and Julia waving after it.

"Who was that? I don't know the car." Ashley asked.

"Oh that where Spencer, Clay and Glen, they are new here." Julia said.

"Hey girls, have you seen Spencer and Clay?" Chelsea asked after running to them.

"Yeah girls, have you seen Spencer, I wanted to tell her about the tryouts tomorrow.

"Stop, no more Spencer: I don't know this girl, but she is already getting on my nerves. Is there no hello for me?" Ashley asked, a little bit pissed that all of them where just looking for that new girl.

"Hi Ash." All of them said, looking if that would calm her down.

"Kyla I will be waiting 2 minutes before I drive home, either you are there or I drive alone." Ashley said turning around and without saying goodbye to the others.

Ashley was in the cabin, changing for the tryouts. She still was a bit pissed with the other and skipped lunch, to not run into that infamous Spencer. She already couldn't stand her. She was early, wanting to have the field to herself for a bit.

"You know, not showing up at lunch, is not the nicest way to show your friends you like them!" Belle was standing besides Ashley starting to change.

"I had some stuff to do, I didn't have time to go to the cafeteria."

"Oh come on Ashley I know you are pissed because of us."

"How was lunch, did you have great company?" the sarcasm in her voice clear, as she turned to look at Belle.

"You can't be serious, this is all because of us, talking about Spencer? She is new and really nice!"

"You know what I don't care. See you on the field."


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was walking on the field, already changed and full of excitement! She saw a girl with brown curly hair standing in the middle of the field, looking as she belonged there. It was normally a thing of Spencer to be a little bit earlier then the others to just stand on the field and have some quiet time. Spencer didn't know if she should go to the girl with the amazing profile, or if she should leave her alone. She decided for the first!

Only two more meters separated the two, when all of the sudden…

"Spencer, is that you. You have another 30 minutes before the tryouts begin!" Belle said, jogging over to Spencer and Ashley.

Spencer had turned to see who was calling her and so Ashely only saw the long blonde hair, which was put up in a ponytail, her slender figure and the long legs. Normally that would have been all the thinks that would have made Ashley want to meet that girl, but the name ruined it!

Spencer turned back, a smile still on her face, to look in the most wonderful brown eyes she had ever seen.

_Most wonderful eyes, I never thought about somebody's eyes like that_

Ashley had been shocked for a second and you could see a lot of emotions running through her mind in that small second.

_These eyes, I have never seen more beautiful eyes in my life and …. No don't, that is SPENCER!_

Her face hardened and her eyes were getting cold. Spencer noticed the change in colour in Ashley's eyes, the former bright brown eyes with the golden flakes turned dark and Spencer took a step back.

"Ashley, I see you already meat Spencer" Belle said, not having seen the scene before.

"Spencer this is our team captain Ashley, Ashley Davies." Belle said wanting to introduce Spencer to Ashley.

"It is really nice to meat you Ashley, I have heard a lot about you from your friends_" _Spencer said reaching out her hand.

Ashley just looked at it and than walked away, leaving Spencer with a confused and hurt look on her face.

"Don't worry, she is always a bit reserved about new people, it has nothing to do with you!" Belle tried to explain Ashley stupid behaviour. Belle knew that, Ashley wasn't like this. She normally was really open and gave everybody a chance. She only treated people she didn't like, like this.

The tryouts were hard. They were the best team in all of California and so the requirements for the team were really high. Each team member got a group of candidates and made a small obstacle course with them, looked how their ball control was, how they were holding the hockey stick all the basics you had to know and had to be able to perform, to become a member of the team.

Spencer with the luck she had, got put into Ashley's group and really it was the toughest group of all. The tryouts had been going on for a good two hours and all groups where finished, well all but Ashley's group. She had dismissed the other girls of her group easily and only Spencer had managed to pass the entire tests Ashley had made up.

"Jesus, does she still have to go to Ashley monster programme?" Kyla asked, not believing that Spencer was still standing and breathing.

"Yeah she is, and she is really good. Look at Ashley she is also breathing really hard." Belle said. She had had an eye on Spencer during all of the tryouts and was amased by the talent Spencer had. But not only did she have talent, she didn't give up and went on with all the test, Ashley had for her.

_Her eyes, she is still on, after all I put her trough, I can see the determination in her eyes. She is good, she is really good._

_Don't look at me, with these eyes! You can come with whatever you want Davies I am up to it. I won't give up._

"Okay Carlin, another 2 km in under 10 minutes and you are finished" Ashley said. She had done most of the test with Spencer, and just wanted to finish now.

_That should finish her. After that workout, even I would have problems running that!_

Spencer started running, she knew she had to be fast or else she wouldn't get under the 10 minutes.

"Ashley are you insane? How can you do that to her? She has been running her ass of for nearly two and a half hours now and you want her to run another two km in under ten minutes!" Belle was really pissed with her friends. She saw that Spencer was at her limits, but also saw by the look on Spencer's face, that she wouldn't give up.

Spencer was in her last lap when…

**Sorry I know these endings are mean, but I will update it soon=)! I am sorry for my gramma, English isn't my first language.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was in her last lap when all of the sudden everything went black for Spencer. It had been for much. The Californian sun, the workout for over two hours, her body had overstepped its limits!

Ashley was just about to answer Belle, when she saw the change in Spencer's eyes. The eyes, which had so much determination in it, changed. Spencer's eyes rolled back and her eyes closed. Ashley saw Spencer falling and before Ashley even knew it, she was running so fast to Spencer that nobody could have hold her back.

When Ashley reached Spencer, she was still unconscious. Turning her as carefully as possible, Ashley saw Spencer face, with the now closed eyes. She started shaking her, calling her name.

Chelsea had come down to see how the tryouts had gone and to take Spencer home. She was closest, when Spencer collapsed. She started running, but when she reached Spencer Ashley was already there, shaking her and calling her name. The next few moments Chelsea would never forget.

Spencer opened her eyes slowly and looked into the most wonderful eyes for the second time today.

When Ashley saw that Spencer eyes opened, she laid her head in her lap and started running her hands over Spencer's hair softly.

"Hey there" Ashley said smiling at Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer wasn't able to say much more, still mesmerised by the eyes and the feeling of Ashley's hand.

"You got me worried for a second Spence!" Ashley said in the softest voice Chelsea had ever heard from her friend. Chelsea had signalised the others, who were running to Spencer, not to approach the two and just give them some time.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't want you to worry. Everything just went black! I was running and then…." Spencer just remembered, that she still had to finish and wanted to get up. "I have to finish this lap!"

"Spence it's okay. You don't have to finish. It's okay your in the team." Ashley said, holding her down caressing her checks.

"I'm in? I'm really in Ash?" a big smile appearing on her face.

"Yes you are!" Ashley was smiling also.

Before Ashley could stop her this time, Spencer jumped up, shocking everybody a bit and started running around the field shouting: "I'm in, I made it into the team. I made it!"

Now the others came to Spencer, congratulating her. Ashley started going away before she turned to Spencer.

"Carlin!" Spencer turned to look at Ashley. "Don't forget to but a plaster over your sretches on your hand and now get ready, take a shower and go home."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes searching for something, she didn't even know what. "Yes, captain, will do!" Ashley was turning away, when Spencer spoke again. "And Davies, there will be payback for today!" Spencer said in a serious voice, but a she couldn't hide the smile appearing on her face.

"I will be waiting for that!" Ashley said before going.

Ashley had quickly gotten her stuff out of the cabin before anybody else came in and was on her way to her new Porsche, when she felt two persons besides her.

"How can I help you two?" Ashley asked, knowing exactly how it was.

"I'm still not sure what I should do with you Ashley kicking you for making Spencer faint, or to ask you what was going on when you reached her!" Chelsea asked, speaking for her and Belle, who was watching her best friend really closely.

"She is okay, isn't she and there was nothing going on! I just woke her up!" Ashley said not looking at one of them, having her eyes fixated on her car.

"For "nothing is going on" you were at her side quit fast my friend, I would say it was a new personal record!" Belle said, remembering how fast Ashley had been at Spencer's side.

"Guys seriously, I'm done for today, can we talk about this some other time I would really appreciate that!" Ashley said.

Belle and Chelsea looked at each other, having heard the tone in which Ashley spoke.

"Okay Ash, you want us to drive you home?" Belle asked.

"No it's okay, just need some time. Is somebody with Spencer I wouldn't want her to faint in the shower? And she shouldn't be driving is there anybody that could take her home?" Ashley asked opening her trunk and putting her things in.

"Julia and Alexis are with her, looking that she doesn't faint and I will drive her home. I only came here to look if she was already finished." Chelsea said.

"Okay. Belle could you take Kyla home, I really need some time." Ashley was now already sitting in her car, waiting for Belle to answer.

"Of course Ash. We will see you tomorrow at school!"

Both of the girls looked after Ashley when she drove away. "This is going to be quit an interesting year!"

Chelsea brought Spencer home and spent some time with Clay. When Chelsea came into Spencer room, wanting to get her for dinner, she found Spencer sleeping on her bed a sketchbook besides her. She knew Spencer was good in art, but the portrait she saw there was perfect. Ashley was smiling at Chelsea from the sketchbook. Chelsea took the sketchbook, closed it put it in Spencer's desk and turned the lights of. She knew that Paula Carlin was a nice woman, but she seem to have really strict opinions and Chelsea thought it was best, to get the sketchbook away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday and Spencer was almost finished with school, the only think left for today was practice. Spencer had been looking forward all week long since the tryouts, she would meet the whole team today and she would get a look of how good Ashley was. She went to the cabin early to have some time left for herself and to feel the atmosphere on the field. She went in the cabin and noticed that there was already a bag standing there.

_Who could that be? Practice only begins in 30 minutes._

Spencer started changing, taking her time, the feeling of being a member of this team, was so exciting. She only new some of her new team mates, but she already liked them. She was so in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door opening and she didn't notice Ashley standing behind her.

Ashley had come an hour before practice started. It was their first real practice after the tryouts and she needed to have the field for herself, before the season started. She had went back to the cabin, to get her water, but couldn't move when she saw what was in front of her. Spencer was standing in front of her only in a bra and her hockey-shorts.

_HOT is an understatement! These legs, her waist and her beautiful breast, she could start modelling! Ashley stop thinking like that! She is on your team now and that means an absolute NO. Chelsea would kill me if I would Spence. Not Spence, Spencer._

Ashley cleared her throat, which made Spencer notice that somebody else was in the room and she blushed when she notice who that somebody was.

"Carlin what are you doing here so early, you still have 30 minutes, before you have to be on the field?" Ashley asked sitting down, doing her best not really to look at Spencer.

"You do know, that I have a first name Ashley?! And I just wanted to go on the field and catch the atmosphere before the season started." Spencer replied not to happy that Ashley had refused to call her Spencer for all the week.

"Tell you what Carlin; if you make 3 goals at our training game at the end of practice, I will call you by your first name, if not I will call you Carlin whenever I want to and you are not allowed to make an angry face!" Ashley had a little smile on her face now, holding out her hand.

"You have a deal Davies" Spencer was positive she could make these three goals, she had to now!

Practice was hard, Spencer now knew why they where the best in all of California. Spencer had watched all the players to see what they where good at, who was fast and who was hard to outplay. She also looked how Ashley was doing, finding only small weaknesses. The time came for the training game, but only in the small field.

"Ashley, Julia choose your team!" Coach Martin said.

"Coach if you wouldn't mind, I would like to let Spencer choose the teams with me!" Ashley said. The coach looked at her, before he gave her a nod.

_What is her plan, why does she want the new one to play against her. I bet Ashley saw how good this Spencer girls plays. Does she want to show, that she is better then her?_

"Since you are new, I let you choose first Carlin" Ashley said.

_Let's see I need a really good one in the defense, so that Ashley doesn't make to many goals, but I also need somebody good with me in the offence, so I have somebody to help me with the 3 goals. Lets start with the defense!_

"Kyla!" Spencer decided.

The game had been going on for a good 15 minutes and there had only been two goals. One made by Ashley and the other one made by Julia, who was in Spencer's team.

"You will never make it Carlin. How do you want to make 3 goals in the next 25 minutes?" Ashley said standing next to her, having an arrogant smile on her face.

"We will see about that Davies! Small timeout!" Spencer said, walking away.

"What's up Spencer?" Julia asked when she entered the circle.

"Okay girls, we are already playing really good, but we have to put more pressure on them. Julia try to get around Vivian on her forehand. She will not expect that. Alexis I want you take a different position, stay a bit in the back. Julia and I will be in the front. I want you to stay in the back so it will be harder for the others to get to our goal. You know what I mean?" Spencer asked.

"Will do Spencer, don't worry you will make your three goals, will help you!" Julia said smiling.

"How do you know?" Spencer was a bit shocked.

"Lets just say how BELLE it is to be playing with you." Julia replied.

"Thanks girls. Lets show them hoe we play!" Spencer said. Spencer without knowing it had already the respect of almost all of the girls. When choosing she had shown, that she had been watching all of them practice and knew who would fit to what place. She had played fair and her enthusiasm got all of them.

The game started and in the next 15 minutes Spencer and her team scored 3 times, 2 from Spencer one from Julia.

"Still so sure about winning Davies?" Spencer asked having a smile of victory on her face.

"There is still one goal to be shot Carlin and only 15 more minutes to go!" Ashley said.

The next 10 minutes were brutal. Ashley had changed the formation of her team. Ashley was everywhere in the back in the front, Spencer had no chance to score.

There where only five more minutes left. Ashley and her team had made 4 goals and were winning.

"Timeout!" Spencer said. "Girls I want you all in the back and try to get that ball. When you got it pass it to me. I will be waiting in the front!"

Spencer tried to get the ball from Ashley's team. Ashley, Belle and Vivian were in the front, trying to make a goal. Spencer saw, that the three were not really planning on making a goal, just waiting until the time was up, so Ashley would win. Spencer came running to the group, which still had the ball.

Belle passed the ball to Ashley not having seen Spencer running to the ball. Before the ball could even touch the hockey stick of Ashley Spencer got it and started a sprint to the the other teams goal. She had 3 members + the goalie in front of her and a very fast running Ashley behind her.

_I have to shoot, lets hope it works! It has to work!_

Spencer shot the ball as hard as she could.

_Go in, please go in. It has to go in!_

Spencer was still standing there, not moving when she heard the cheers of her team mates.

"Spencer you made it!" Julia said, running to her and tackled her to the ground. Spencer was laughing by now, the unknown pressure gone from her shoulders. Spencer had wanted to show Ashley that she was good, and she had succeeded.

"Okay girls, practice is over. Get to the shower and have a nice weekend!" Coach Martin said.

Spencer stood up and noticed Ashley standing besides her.

"Ashley leaned in slightly, so that her lips were only centimetres away from Spencer ear.

"Well done Spencer!" she said in a soft wisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer was standing in front of her mirror, still not sure if she should wear what she had on. She heard the bell and knew it was Chelsea picking Clay and her up.

"Chelsea, I need help, can you please come up!" shouted down the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Chelsea asked Clay who had already greeted her, with a soft kiss on the cheek. They still had to go on their first day, but you could already see that they were made for each other.

"I think she is not sure of what to wear. She has never been to one of these, LA clubs! Could you please help her? I would love to help her, but I am a guy and I haven't been at one of these big LA clubs either." Clay asked. The caring for his family especially for Spencer was one things Chelsea liked about Clay. He was so calm, but she felt so safe when she was around him, his inner strength and his charisma were things she had always been looking for in a guy.

"Of course I go, I should have known, that she wouldn't be so sure of what to wear. It won't take long I promise!" Chelsea said walking up the stairs." Spencer I'm coming!"

Half an hour later, Chelsea and the others arrived at the club. Chelsea was proud of the way Spencer was looking tonight. The tight blue jeans, showed her lovely long legs and the blue top showed just enough for everybody to go wild but not much, that you would think of Spencer as a slut. Her hair was open and she with the shy smile she wore, she could have anybody in the club, Chelsea thought.

_But who does she want to impress with that. When I asked her how she wanted to look she said hot, for whom does she want to look hot?_

At this moment Ashley came out of the club. There was a line of people waiting to get in, but Chelsea just went up to the guy at the door, who already greeted her with a smile. She signalised Spencer and Clay to follow her.

Ashley had gone outside to look if Chelsea had already arrived. She just went out of the door when she saw her, followed by Clay and…

_Oh my God! She definitely looks hot tonight! But that smile and her eyes, how can somebody have so blue eyes? Ashley keep yourself in check!_

Spencer saw Ashley and immediately blushed. Ashley had a smirk on her face when came to the three.

"So you decided to come, how nice of you!" Ashley said in a serious voice but the smile on her face showed, that she was joking.

"Well Spencer needed a final opinion on what to wear and with that result I think the waiting paid off!" Chelsea said, having seen the look Ashley had given Spencer, before Spencer had looked up.

"Oh you bet it paid off!" Ashley mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Spencer asked not having understood what Ashley had said.

"Nothing Car… I mean Spencer, let's go in and celebrate!" Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand, which she noticed fit perfectly into her own.

They had been partying for a good four hours in the VIP area and on the dance floor. The club belonged to one of Ashley's and Kyla's dad's friend so all the drinks were for free, well not really for free but the team wouldn't have to pay for them. Ashley had quickly left Spencer after bringing her into the VIP area; she couldn't stand being around Spencer. Ashley needed to keep her distance or else she would get into serious trouble with her emotions. Ashley was famous; there was no one she couldn't have. She knew she was hot, she knew that many girls had a crush on her, but she had made it a rule for herself not to sleep with any girls of the team, because that was the only thing Ashley ever did with the girls, she had sex with them!

Spencer was dancing with Aiden! He had asked her and after getting a smile from Kyla, which showed that it was okay for her, if she wanted to dance with, they had hit the floor. Aiden was quit a good dancer and she enjoyed her time. She was just laughing at something Aiden hat said to her when she saw her, Ashley. She had the hands of two girls and was leading them to a room, which a tall guy was guarding. One of the girls started kissing Ashley's neck and before Spencer knew, she was looking at a big mako out session. When the guy saw Ashley he opend the door and Ashley and her two friends disappeared in it.

Spencer was standing there, not moving to the beats anymore.

"Spencer what's up, did I step on your foot?" Aiden asked

"Aiden do you know what is behind that door?" Spencer asked, pointing at the door Ashley and the two had just gone trough.

Aiden got a smile on his face, the smile you get when you remember something really good. "Yeah I know what is behind that door! Kyla and I have been there a few times. The room is reserved for the VIP guest and the people they meet in the club and want to spend some more private, intimate time with." Aiden said, hoping that Spencer would get what he was hinting at.

"You mean they have…" Spencer couldn't say it.

"Yeah Spencer that's what I mean!"

"Aiden is it okay if we get to the bar, I need to a drink." Spencer said her smile was gone. "Or you know what, you already go up to the others and I will just stay here a bit longer."

"Are you sure Spencer? I don't have a problem keeping you some company!" Aiden said a little bit worried.

"It's really okay Aiden, I Bet Kyla is already missing you, I won't stay here to long, just a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I see you in the VIP area Spencer." Aiden said before he left.

"What can I bring you lady?" the bartender asked after seeing that Spencer wore the VIP bracelet.

"Something strong!" Spencer only said.

Chelsea and Clay had left an hour ago, but Spencer had had such a good time she said, she would drive with the others. Before leaving Chelsea had gone to Belle and Julia and asked if they could keep an eye on Spencer and Clay had done the same, but had gone to Kyla. All of them had promised to look after her.

"Aiden, where is Spencer, weren't you dancing with her, like five minutes ago?" Belle asked she was sitting next to Kyla with Julia. John, a guy from Aiden's basketball team and the boyfriend of Alexis, had just told them a joke and so they had smiles on their face until they saw Aiden coming back, without Spencer.

"She wanted to go to the bar. I said I would come with her, but she seemed to want some time alone and she said it was okay." Aiden said defensively, he had seen the change on the girls' faces.

"You leave Spencer, who is really looking damn hot tonight and who doesn't know anybody else but us, alone at the bar were there is a room full of males and females, who would do anything to have sex with her and just wait to get her drunk until they can have their way with her?" Belle asked already getting up and giving Aiden a deadly glare, she was followed by Julia and Kyla.

"I'm sorry; I just thought she needed some space. She was kind of shocked after I told her about the sexroom." Aiden said.

"Why did you tell her about the sexroom" Kyla asked surprised.

"Well she asked me, perhaps she saw somebody going in there." Aiden guessed without knowing how right he was with his guess.

The penny dropped at the same time by all three girls. They knew who Spencer had seen going in there.

"Great this is fucking great!" Belle said sarcastic. "When did you leave Spencer?"

"Well about 35-40 minutes ago, I meat Thomas at the dance floor and we talked a little, I thought she was already back here."

The three girls just looked at each other before going down, they had to find her.

Ashley just gotten out of the room, when she saw her two friends and sister getting down the stairs, she immediately saw the worried faces and went over to them.

"Hey what's up girls?" Her voice left no room for lying.

"Well we are looking for Spencer! She went to the bar about 40 minutes ago and hasn't come back to us. Aiden said she seemed to be a little bit upset. We are worried, she told Aiden she would come after him and she would just need some minutes." Julia explained. Ashley knew them well and so it was pointless to lie to her.

Ashley's went from confused to worried to furious. "How can she just go on her own, she is new her and she people, are just waiting for such an innocent girl, to do whatever with her!" Ashley said, before rushing off, to find Spencer. She was followed by the Kyla, Belle and Julia.

Ashley and the girls where searching for Spencer near the exit, when Ashley noticed to guys carrying a, what seemed to be a drunk girl to the exit. Ashley just had to look once to see, that the girl was Spencer.

"STOP!" Ashley shouted over the music, which wasn't as loud as it was on the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The two guys stop dead in track, knowing that they were meant. They turned slowly, but when they only saw Ashley a smirk appeared on their face.

"Why should we stop, I would like to see, how you want to make us do that!" One of the guys said.

"Well that shouldn't be so difficult!" Kyla, Belle and Julia appeared at Ashley's side. "And look behind you I bet these two guys would love to talk to you!" Two bouncer appeared behind the two guys.

"Spencer come here, we will take you home!" Ashley said in a soft voice, but Spencer didn't even move.

All of the sudden, the two guys let Spencer drop and they tried to escape. Before Spencer's head could hit the ground Ashley had caught her and turned her, so she could look in her face. Her eyes where half closed and she didn't seem to be able to move. Ashley opened her eyes to look at her pupils.

"Mad, Bryan check their things, I think they gave her something!" Ashley said bitterly. The bouncers, who had run after the two guys and now held them, did as Ashley told them and found some pills.

"You fucking bitch, you could have just let us have some fun with your friend, that small whore; I imagine she is quit tight." One of the guys said a smirk on his face.

"Julia, Belle could you hold Spencer for a second?!" Ashley's voice was ice cold.

Ashley went over to the guy, standing in front of him, she looked at him. Before anybody could stop her she hit him hard in the face. You could hear the breaking of a bone and it was not one of Ashley's.

"Bryan get the police her and get these two arrested for drug dealing. I will come by tomorrow and speak with your chef!"

Ashley went back and picked her up in her arms. Spencer was carried out by Ashley who carried her, like she didn't weighed a thing.

Belle, Julia and Kyla had been quiet for the whole time. They had never seen Ashley like this. They knew that Ashley must have some kind of feelings for Spencer, they had known by the looks Ashley would give Spencer, when she wasn't looking.

"Julia are you there with the big Mercedes? I will take Spencer home with me. She can't go home like this!" Ashley asked, her voice becoming normal again. When she saw Julia nodding, she turned to Kyla "Kyla, I want you to take my Aston Martin, I don't want to leave it her. This is a one time thing; don't think I will ever borrow it to you!"

Kyla nodded, still shocked, that Ashley had given her the car to one of her most favourite cars.

Julia got the car and the drove to Ashley's mansion.

Ashley was in the back having Spencer's head once again on her lap, softly stroking her long blonde hair.

"Ash?" Spencer asked in a really quiet voice.

"Hi there! You know you keep worrying me, not a good habit of yours I must say Spence!" Ashley said, her voice so soft and her eyes full of concern and something Spencer couldn't quiet place.

"Ash, why did you go into that room?" Spencer asked, not being able to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Ashley didn't know what to say, what should she tell Spencer, the truth, a lie? "Not tonight Spence! Rest a bit you will come to my place and I will take care of you." Ashley said giving Spencer the lightest kiss on her forehead.

Spencer didn't object and after a while you heard the beautiful voice of Ashley softly singing to Spencer.

Belle and Julia had listened to everything that happened in the back of the car. They looked at each other smiling. Belle took Julia's hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it softly.

**Hope you like this chapter. I would love to have your opinion on it. Again I am sorry for the gramma. I can't read the chapter again, so I hope the gramma is not too bad. ENJOY**


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at Ashley's house 20 minutes later. House in this case is of course a total understatement, mansion would fit more. Ashley's dad was the famous Raife Davies, music legend and producer. He had left each of his daughters about 60 million dollars. With that money, Ashley and Kyla were one of the richest kids in their school! They parked the car in front of the entrance.

"Could you two stay over tonight? Take one of the guestrooms; I wouldn't want you to drive home anymore!" Ashley said getting out of the car. She got Spencer out of the care and carried her to the entrance.

Belle and Julia got out of the car and walked behind Ashley.

"Ash, I can take her if you want, you have been carrying her for quit a bit now, you must be exhausted!" Julia said.

"No it's okay. I said I would take care of her and so I carry her." Ashley replied.

Belle typed in the security code of Ashley's house and the door opened. Nobody said a word when Ashley carried Spencer up the stairs and into her room. Where she placed her on the bed.

"Julia can you help me get Spencer out of these clothes? I don't want her to wake up at night because she feels uncomfortable!" Ashley asked.

"Of course, Ash. Were are your boxer shorts and tank tops, that should be most comfortable!" Julia asked, already moving in the direction of the closet.

"You should find them on the right hand side! Belle I need you to text Chelsea and tell her, that Spencer will sleep at my house tonight, also text Spencer's mom and dad, but from her sell phone, saying that she was invited over to one of her new friends' house and that she would come tomorrow around 1 o'clock!" Ashley told Belle.

"As good as done!" Belle walked down the stairs and went to her care, where Spencer's purse lay. She was just picking up the purse when she saw, Kyla pulling up in Ashley's car.

"Kyla, how are you and were did you leave Aiden?" Belle asked, waiting for Kyla at the entrance.

"Aiden is totally sacred! He thinks that Ashley will break his nose too!" Kyla couldn't hide a smile, but then got serious. "How is she holding up? I hope she is doing fine!"

"Yeah everything is okay. Ashley and Julia are just putting her to bed. I have to write a text to Spencer's mom and dad, so they won't freak. Let's hope it will all work out!" Belle said

"How is Ashley doing, is she still this ice cold?" Kyla had been shocked, when she saw her sister like that. She had seen her sister in some moods, but never this side!

"No she is doing quit well again, I think having sung a song to Spencer so that she would fall back to sleep and having her near her, calmed Ashley down pretty good. But let's go inside now, I think Ashley still wants to talk with us." Belle said holding the door open.

When Julia and Ashley had finished getting Spencer ready for bed, they were on their way down to the living room, when both of them heard Spencer.

"Ash please don't go, I don't want to be alone, please stay!" Spencer said, in her half sleep.

Ashley went back to her bed and set besides Spencer, letting her hands glide trough Spencer's blond soft hair. "I will be back in a few minutes, I just have to talk with the others before I come back, try and go to sleep!"

With that she went to the door where Julia was waiting for her and both girls went downstairs, where Kyla and Belle were already sitting in the living-room.

"How is she doing?" Kyla asked her sister.

"Considering the circumstances she is doing very well. I don't think that she really know what has been happening and what could have had happened to her. We will have to talk to her tomorrow. I also want to tell Chelsea, not tonight, but tomorrow, after my meeting with the club manager. Julia, could you make an appointment with your mom for me? I want to know what can be done to keep Spencer's name out of it, but still get her the justice she deserves." Ashley asked.

"Of course Ashley. I will talk to her and I'm sure she can already talk with you tomorrow. But Ashley what are we going to tell Spencer? Do you really want to tell her what happened to her at the club?" Julia asked.

"I think we have to? I am sure it will be a shock for her, but we found her in time and nothing else happened." Ashley told them.

"Girls I think it's enough for tonight. Lets all go to bed and sleep!" Belle said, already standing up and taking the hand of her girlfriend.

"Ash? Where will you sleep, since Spencer is in your bed?" Kyla wondered.

"I take the couch in my room; I want to be near her to make sure that when something should happen I'm with her." Ashley said, while going up the stairs.

Ashley opened the door to her room after saying good night to her friends and sister. She went to her closet and changed quietly. She had gotten a blanket, from one of the other guest-rooms and was about to take one of the pillows from her bed, wanting to take another look at Spencer and make sure, that she was okay, when Spencer woke up.

"Ashley is that you?" Spencer asked still in her half sleep.

"Yeah it's me Spence, but go to sleep. I just needed a pillow. Go back to sleep and if there is anything don't hesitate and wake me up. I will be sleeping on the couch over there!" Ashley told her, already wanting to make her way over to the couch whe she felt a hand softly holding her wrist.

Ashley was shocked for a second the tingling she felt where Spencer's hand still held her, was amazing. She had felt it before, the time she had touched Spencer the first time after she had fainted at the tryouts, or the time she had caught her, before she fell to the ground a few hours earlier. She turned around, wanting to now, what Spencer needed.

"Ashley, stay in your bed with me. It is big enough and I don't want to sleep alone tonight, I need your presence near me!" Spencer asked with the most adorable face and so soft, that Ashley had difficulties to even form a word.

After long seconds of waiting for an answer, Spencer already started to loosen her grip on Ashley, when Ashley took that hand in her own, squeezed it softly and went under the blanket with Spencer. They lay face to face with each other but they kept their distance until Spencer couldn't take it anymore and cuddled herself to Ashley and lay and arm around her waist.

Ashley froze, her heart was hammering in her chest and she thought that she wasn't far from a heart attack, but after some time, she put her arms around Spencer waist, wanting to make she was there, protected by her arms. They fell asleep in no time, not noticing the 3 people coming in seeing them in that position.

Belle and Julia where lay in bed, snuggled together, both thinking about what they had gone trough today and what they had seen a few minutes earlier.

"Do you think she will hurt her?" Julia asked Belle.

"I don't know Jules. Did you see how Ashley flipped with that guy after he called Spencer a whore? She is already so protective over her and they are not even together. When I just saw them there snuggled together in bed, I was shocked. Ashley has never done that before. She never had a real relationship. She is afraid to get hurt and so she only has one-nightstands! She looked so peaceful there, with Spencer's head on her chest and her arms wrapped around Spencer's waist. They could both get hurt. Spencer doesn't see that Ashley tries to keep her distance to her, so she won't be another one-nightstand and Ashley is so afraid of having deeper feelings for Spencer and being weak, so she blocks Spencer off and has meaningless sex!" Belle said.

"You know I love you so much!" Julia said her face only and inch away from Belle's face.

"And you know I love you back!" Belle said, closing the distance.

It started out very soft and their lovemaking continued like that. They were the last to fall asleep in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley awoke early this morning. The body next to her was still very close to her and she enjoyed it. Spencer's head was on her chest, their legs had somehow tangled up together, and one of Spencer's hands was rested on Ashley's stomach, while Ashley's hand was on Spencer's back and beginning to run small circles on it.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I don't know what I enjoy more, when her face is so peaceful and that soft smile on it, when she is sleeping or when she is awake and I sea her beautiful eyes and the smile that comes up from time to time._

Spencer started moving and the most beautiful blue eyes meat the most deep brown eyes when Spencer looked up at Ashley's face. A soft smile started to grace the features of Ashley's face, when the blue eyes, that showed so much innocent at that moment looked into her brown eyes.

Spencer had woken up to her pillow rising and falling and a soft hand making small circles on her back. She looked up to see Ashley a smile playing on her lips and her deep brown eyes showed so much…

_What do her eyes show? I have never seen them so at peace, so beautiful. She always seems to be so determinate, taking care of everybody on the team, being a best friend, a good student and the captain of the team, when does she have time just be? I feel so safe in her arms, but that isn't normal, I shouldn't feel like this! What is happening?_

Ashley felt how Spencer froze. Spencer's eyes had changed; they had lost the innocent expression and now showed confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry Carlin, I …" Ashley said and started untangling herself from Spencer, when Spencer's hand went to Ashley's shoulder and stopped her.

"I thought I had won the bet? It's Spencer since yesterday. And please don't go, stay hear with me. I feel safe when you are around me and hold me in your arms!" Spencer said innocently but already blushing, having admitted feeling safe in Ashley's arms.

"Ashley didn't know what to do or say for a second. She looked at Spencer who hid behind her long blonde hairs. Ashely lifted her chin and but some strands behind Spencer's ears forcing Spencer to look her in the eyes.

"Of course I will stay with you Spence. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Ashley said reassuringly and smiling at the blushing of Spencer. She laid her hand back on Spencer's back and started doing small circles again. They were just laying there enjoying each other company, when the door opened and three heads where showing at the door.

They had tried to be very quiet because they hadn't heard any noises out of the room and they thought that Ashley and Spencer must be still sleeping. What they saw in front of them shocked them a bit. Both of them where awake, but at the same position they had left them yesterday night, if not closer. Ashley and Spencer looked at them, Ashley never stopping her circles on the back.

Spencer and Ashley had looked up to see the three. Ashley had thought of moving away, but Spencer had looked up and smiled and so Ashley just stayed were she was, feeling good and at peace, even tough the three were standing in the door, wearing shocked expressions.

"Do you want to come in, or do you like standing there?" Ashley asked, lifting a brow.

The three came in, but were unsure of were to go, they looked a bit lost. Belle was the first to unfreeze. She walked to the bed leaned over gave Spencer a kiss on the forehead looked at her and then smiled.

"You do know Spencer you scared the hell out of me yesterday, never do that again. She went to Ashley's side lifted the blanket and snuggled in the blanket.

After Belle, Julia and Kyla did the same thing. Ashley had thought of many things the three would do, that solution had never crossed her mind! The scene was quit cute. Kyla was lying next to Spencer, who lay next to Ashley. Ashley lay next to Belle, who had Julie in her arms.

"You know girls, you are quite strange?!" Spencer said smiling and then started to laugh. She was soon joined by the other, which stopped when they noticed a girl standing in front of them.

Chelsea after having heard what had happened from Aiden had rushed to Ashley's house, typed in the code and run up to Ashley's room. What she saw in there left her speechless. Spencer was snuggled into Ashley who had her arms protectively around Spencer. They were laughing, but not only them but also the three other girls, who where in the same bed.

"I hope none of you is naked and that what Aiden said wasn't a joke! I got a ticket for speeding, so now I want some explanations!" Chelsea said, not looking happy at all.

"Good morning to you to Chelsea!" Ashley said, getting serious and not being happy with the appearance Chelsea had just made. The fights of Ashley and Chelsea, when they fought, were feared. Both of them were strong minded and both wouldn't want to admit of being wrong!

Ashley turned to Spencer, who was quiet now and started speaking softly to her. "Spence I think it would be good if you started telling us, what you remember from last night. Nothing can happen to you and we are all here for you!" To show her point, Ashley brought Spencer closer to her.

Spencer didn't react for a second, but then started talking quietly. "I remember Chelsea helping me with my outfit. I have never been in one of these famous clubs and I wanted to look good. Ashley came out and we all went to the VIP area. I was dancing with Aiden when…" Spencer remembered seeing Ashley with the two girls, disappearing in the sexroom.

Ashley knew what Spencer had seen then. Spencer had questioned her already the other night, why she had gone to the room. "You saw me going to the room, with the two girls!" Ashley said sadly.

"Yes I did. After having seen you going into that room I went to the bar and ordered something strong to drink, when a guy came and offered to get me a drink. I didn't want him to, I told him, that I already had ordered something. He left me, but I saw him keeping looking at me. When I swallowed the stuff the bartender had given me, the guy from before came, having two drinks in his hands, he gave me one and since I hoped if I drank it, I could go, I took it. After that everything starts to get foggy. I remember being carried away from the bar, by two guys, one of them being the guy, who offered me the drink. They kept on laughing, I got scared I couldn't move I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my lungs. Then I remember hearing somebody yelling STOP to the two guys. They let me fall, but I didn't fall on the ground, you caught me and I felt safe. The next thing I know is that I am outside being carried to a car by you. In the car I remember seeing Julia. You started singing to me and I felt so safe, I just fell asleep." Spencer ended, smiling up to Ashley again. Spencer had been so disappointed by Ashley going into that room, but what Spencer remembered Ashley doing for her after she was drugged almost made up for it. She remembered the soft voice of Ashley singing to her.

Spencer got home at one o'clock not telling her parents what had happened, but she was attacked by Glen and Clay, who had heard about last night and now wanted to know what really had happened and what would happen to the guys who had tried to rape their sister.

Ashley had gone to Julia's house to talk with Julia's mother. Julia's mom was one of the best lawyers in L.A and she needed to know what could be done to keep Spencer's name out of the story.

Diana(Julia's mom) liked Ashley, she had known her for almost 4 years now, she had been a good friend of Julia and Diana had helped Ashley out quit a few times, what nobody but the two knew. Ashley was with Julia and Bella, when Julia told her mom about being gay and Bella being her girlfriend. Diana had always known that her daughter was different, but she never wanted to believe it. She wanted to get furious but Ashley had stood up and had begun a heated speech about, the love of a mother for her daughter, that the only thing a parent should want is for their child to be happy, that children weren't born to live the life of their parents, but their own. Ashley's speech had ended with the question if Diana loved her child and if she wasn't proud of herself, for having a daughter who was brave enough to get out of the closet and have so much confidence in her mother that she wanted to share her happiness with her!

When Diana asked herself that question she had to agree with Ashley. Diana said she would look at the case and that Ashley shouldn't worry, everything would be fine!

Ashley was about to leave, when Diana called her. "Ashley, we somehow need a blood test from Spencer, the drugs can only be detected for 24 hours!"

"I get Spencer and bring her to a doctor, who can get her tested. I am supposed to have an appointment with the owner of the club and the two bouncers, you want to take that or shall I call them and make another appointment?"

"I take yours. Just have to say your name?" Diana said, beginning to smile. Mentioning Ashley's name was not always the best thing to do, not when dealing with young women, who got restraining order and who then started to shout and fight with the messenger. But there are always to sides to a medallion and Diana knew that knowing Ashley was better then not knowing her!

Sorry for not writing so long, I had a lot of things to do! Hope you enjoy it and please give me your opinion on the story. _**Question: You want Carmen and Madison in the story, or should I leave them out?**_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since the club night and everything had gone back to normal

It had been a month since the club night and everything had gone back to normal. Clay and Glen had come up to Ashley the next day after the event and had hugged her very tightly, thanking her for helping their sister. She had been a bit shocked at first but after a second she had hugged them back.

Ashley, Kyla and Chelsea were sitting in Ashley's car now waiting for Spencer to come out of her house. They had a game today and Spencer would stay at Ashley's house over the weekend. Spencer had told her parents that she wanted to stay with some friends at Ashley's house, but nothing about the planned party that was planned at Ashley's house for Saturday. The event had brought Spencer and Ashley together and they had become close friends. The passenger door opened and Spencer took the place next to Ashley.

"What took you so long Spence? The game starts in two hours and we still have to get there!" Ashley asked not really angry, but curios of what had taken so long.

"Hello to you to Miss Davis" Spencer said not to happy, but there was something else bothering her and Ashley could see it in Spencer's eyes.

"What's up Spencer? Did you and your mom fight again?" Ashley asked. Spencer had told Ashley that her mom wasn't to happy, that Spencer still played hockey. She wanted Spencer to become a cheerleader, but playing hockey was becoming a NO GO for Paula Carlin.

"We just had a huge fight about me going to the game. She says no boy likes hockey playing girls. She wants me to get a boyfriend, go on dates and bring home a guy. She says, that with having so much practice I don't have the time for meeting other people and that my grades are going down, which is so not true!" Spencer ended.

"Do you want that Spencer? Do you want to have more time; do you want to date boys?" Chelsea asked. It was a question that was still open. What was Spencer? Gay straight, bi? After becoming Clay's girlfriend, she had met his family. They were great. Arthur loved his family and adored Spencer, he loved his daughter and wanted to see her happy. Paula was a different book. She loved Spencer, but she wanted the perfect daughter and Spencer did nearly everything to please her mother. Paula wanted what she thought was best for her daughter. Religion was very big for Paula and so Sunday church was always attended. Chelsea liked Paula, but she thought that Paula would never accept Spencer for being gay and Spencer knew that.

"I don't know. I want to make mom happy, but I want to be happy too! I love playing hockey. I have you all, right now I am happy as it is, I don't miss a thing!" Spencer said, glancing at Ashley who had her focus on only Spencer.

"Girls lets forget about all of that for now. We have a game to win and tomorrow we will be at my house celebrating our victory" Ashley said trying to lighten the mood.

The 4 girls got out of the car when they reached their destination. Their first game of the season would be against another private school and when they got of, they could already see all of their other teammates and some other girls. They got their stuff out of the trunk and got changed before walking on the field and started warming up for the game.

Spencer, Ashley, Julia and Belle were warming up together when a girl from the other team came jogging up to them. She was the same height as Spencer and had a really nice body. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Ash lets go!" the girl said.

Ashley looked at Spencer to see the worried and sad look on her face. She took Spencer\s hand and squeezed it softly, smiling when Spencer looked up into her eyes. The scene didn't take longer then 3 seconds but the other girl noticed this brief moment of closeness.

"Coming Jess!" Ashley said, moving to Jess and leaving the field with her.

Spencer turned to the other two, not knowing what just happened. First she had thought, that this Jess was one of Ashley's friends with benefits, but after that moment they just shared it couldn't be that.

"What is that all about?" Spencer asked.

"Ashley does it before every game." Julia started. "Jess is the captain of the other team and Ashley is friends with most of the other captains we will play against. Nobody really know what she talks about with the others, but we thinks that she wants to make sure that it will be a fair game. You will know it after the small speech Ashley will give us.

Jessica and Ashley were sitting on some chairs watching their teams warming up and getting ready for the game.

"So spill it Davis, who is she?" Jess asked, not being able to hold it back any longer. Jess was a long friend of Ashley and she knew that Ashley never was into this relationship thing, but what she had just seen made her think.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't we be here saying, that it will be a fair game and you will hold back your one player who always tries to hit my teammates with her hockey stick when she gets angry?" Ashley asked trying to avoid the question.

"Ash you know what I am talking about, don't try to trick me."

"She is only a friend and nothing more. She is a really cool person to be talking to and you have to say she looks really good in that outfit!" Ashley said looking at Spencer.

"I won't get more out of you, will I?" Jess asked, but already knew the answer.

"So will you talk to the girl? Seriously last time I didn't do anything, but if you can't hold her back this time, I will be playing hard to the limit of being unfair!" Ashley said, her voice having gotten serious and her eyes focusing on her girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"I already talked to Sara and warned her, she will play fair I promise!" Jess said.

"You know my team always plays fair and I know your ex is the referee so we will not give her and chance to make decisions that aren't correct." Ashley said, looking at her friend and seeing the look on her face. "What's with that face, is she still making trouble?"

"She is the one that cheated on me and now she is angry that I found someone that loves me and that I love more then I have ever loved her. Summer doesn't do anything to me anymore she stopped that some time ago and I really thought she accepted that I found someone knew, but yesterday Amy told me, that Summer had been verbally attacking her for weeks, that she didn't feel save in school, because Summer threaten her. She is doing everything to make Amy's life miserable!" Jess explained tears coming into view.

"You want me to take care of it? You know I can help you with that!" Ashley asked her friend. This was normally the main reason behind these talks. She wanted to know what happened in the lives of her friends, what happened in their teams and what they knew about the other teams. It was a method to get information and to keep up to date with everything that happened. Nobody knew better, what happened in L.A then Ashley.

"That's really nice of you Ash, but I have to take care of that myself and since I hear what you did to the last guy that caused trouble to one of your friends, I want to try it myself first. I don't think Summer would be happy about a broken nose." Jess said smiling. She had her information too.

"So you heard of that night." Ashley said, not really surprised, that Jess knew, it was L.A and news travel fast. "Before we go I wanted to invite you and the girls over to my house tomorrow, I am giving one of my small parties." Ashley said smiling.

"Just one of your parties or one of your famous parties?" Jess asked, since there was a difference.

"Both are really famous, I'm a Davis my parties are always great, but it's one of the parties where I only invite special people. You know how you have to ask?" Ashley asked, already standing up and moving to the field.

"I know who to ask!" Jess said smiling, also standing up.

Spencer had been looking at Ashley and Jess from time to time, still not knowing what they were talking about. Now she saw them standing up and coming back to the field.

"Girls come on, there are some final things we will have to talk about before we are going to play and win!" Ashley said smiling. All the girls built a circle around Ashley waiting for their captain to talk.

"Girls, this will be a fair game, I don't want to see anything I wouldn't approve of. Jess ex is our referee for today and she will want to take anything to put it against Jess team. I talk to Jess about the girl from last year and she knows to only use her hockey stick to hit the ball and not one of us, so don't worry Alexis your hand should be in no danger this game! And last but not least girls, I want you to give your best. Jess team is one of the best we will play against this season and I will accept nothing but the best out there. We can do it, so let's go out and show them just how good we are!" Ashley said.

The game was hard; Jess team was playing amazing and the speed of the game was nothing like anything Spencer had seen before. She now could understand the hard training they were doing all the time, her old team would have been out of breath by now and there was still another half to play.

"How are you doing there?" Ashley asked sitting next to Spencer. They had another five minutes before they had to go back on the field and Spencer knew that the game would just get faster and harder. They were leading 1 to 0, the goal being made by Ashley.

"I hope you reserved a nice bed for me, because after that game the only thing I want is a long shower and a comfortable bed to sleep in!" Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"Are you already at your limits Carlin, I thought you could take the second half too!" Ashley said grinning. Calling Spencer by her last name was something Ashley had gotten really careful about. She had done it in school once and was attacked with pudding. The rest of the day she had pudding all over her hair and clothes.

"You know, that it is never a good idea to call me like this Davis, I think it is time to remind you of that!" Spencer said, and before Ashley could do anything, Spencer had grabbed her water bottle and straddled Ashley. She felt the cold water hitting her face. Ashley started laughing, but stopped when she felt Spencer's tongue touching her ear as she began to talk to Ashley.

"Not laughing now are you?" Spencer asked, her voice having become rough. She hadn't planned this! Her plan had been to empty the water bottle over Ashley's head and then run away, but when she noticed the position she was in, with Ashley lying under her she just couldn't resist. "Now I think you remember our bet and that you have to call me Spencer. Don't forget that" Spencer said breathing in the scent of Ashley one last time and releasing Ashley's hand which Spencer still held over Ashley's head. She was about to stand up and give Ashley some space, when she felt how she was brought down again and now it was Spencer lying on the ground having Ashley straddling her. Spencer's just like Ashley's breathing had picked up and when she felt Ashley's breath on her neck she started to shiver.

"I promise, I won't forget what you just told me, I won't forget this moment Spencer!" Ashley whispered.

The game ended with two to one for Ashley's team. After taking a shower and saying goodbye to Jess and her girlfriend Amy, the four where in Ashley's car again on their way back to Ashley's house. But this time Spencer hadn't took the seat next to Ashley, she went straight to the back of the car, which of course got the attention of Kyla and Chelsea. The ride back home was quiet, all of them were tiered, even Chelsea who had been cheering for them all day long. They arrived at Ashley's house, none of them in the mood to go to a club, so they decided to watch a DVD and order pizza, since it only was like 9 o'clock.

"So Spencer, already looking forward to the party tomorrow?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know. I won't know that many people and my luck with partying wasn't that good as we all know!" Spencer said.

"Don't worry Spencer, there will only be really cool people there, I promise and with you just being like you are, you will have to make sure not to break to many hearts tomorrow!" Kyla said, smiling at Spencer but noticing the look Ashley now had on her face.

"Well guys I am off to bed I see you tomorrow." Kyla said giving Chelsea a look.

"I with you, see you two in the morning!" With that the two had disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Spencer and Ashley were alone now, it was after midnight, but both of them ddn't want to leave the presence of the other just jet.

"Spence what do you think of going to my room and watching another DVD, I am not that tiered jet but the couch is just not as comfortable as my bed." Ashley suggested.

Spencer agreed and after going into her room and changing into her boxers and a white tank top, she went to Ashley's room. Spencer didn't knock and so she just saw how Ashley changed into her white tank top. "Oh, I am sorry, I … "Spencer started but was cut of by Ashley.

"Spence it's okay nothing there you don't have too, is there?" Ashley asked smiling. "Now come on and make yourself comfortable in my bed!"

The movie started playing and Spencer immediately put an arm around Ashley's waist and her head on one of Ashley's shoulders. Ashley was shocked at first but recovered quickly and laid an arm around Spencer, bringing her closer to her body. The movie was playing for about half an hour, but the two didn't even catch the first ten. Both of them were deep asleep and both of them had a small smile on their face.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday and the house was getting prepared for the party of that night

It was Saturday and the house was getting prepared for the party of that night. Spencer, Chelsea, Kyla and Ashley were lying at Ashley's and Kyla's pool, relaxing and just having some fun. Ashley was lying on a mattress in the pool working on her taint, while Spencer and Kyla were swimming and goofing around. Chelsea was inside getting something to drink.

"I'm getting out of the pool, your coming with me Spence?" Kyla asked.

"No I stay in for some time, want to see how long I can hold my breath!" Spencer replied.

Spencer had been in the pool for another 15 minutes never hearing a word or sound from Ashley. She swam to the mattress, playing with the idea of just throwing her of the mattress, when Ashley spoke up.

"Don't even think about it Spence. You wouldn't want to deal with the consequences!" Ashley said, moving her head a little in the direction were Spencer was standing.

"And how would these consequences look like?" Spencer asked already having one hand on the mattress.

"Spencer you don't want to find out!" Ashley said in a warning voice.

"Well I think I do!" Spencer said turning the mattress and seeing Ashley slipping into the pool. Spencer didn't wait for Ashley to come up, she started swimming to the border so she could get out of the pool.

"Where do you think you are going?" Spencer heard Ashley ask right behind her. She felt Ashley's hands on her waist, holding her in place, there was no way she could escape.

"Getting out, it is getting a bit cold in here and we have to start to get ready for the party." Spencer said while being turned around. Everything else Spencer wanted to say left her mind when she saw Ashley standing in front of her.

Ashley had planned on pulling Spencer under water, but now that was not an option anymore. Spencer's eyes had changed, they weren't playful anymore, but filled with something Ashley wasn't sure she wanted to see.

"Hey there!" Ashley said, her voice having gotten low and soft. Her left thumb had started to go up and down, where her left hand still rested on Spencer's waist. Spencer didn't know what to say. She couldn't keep her eyes from Ashley's face. She looked into these amazing eyes and then to those lips. She had started dreaming about these lips, how soft they would be and how they would taste. Ashley had moved her right hand and started caressing Spencer cheek.

"Are you still cold?" Ashley asked a small smile on her face and her hands still on Spencer's body. Spencer wasn't able to say a word so she just shook her head.

Ashley's thumb went over Spencer's lips so she could at least feel them like this. Ashley leaned in so her lips were almost touching Spencer's ear. "Spencer, this is killing me!" Ashley said, her voice almost breaking, with all the emotions that were in that sentence.

"Why?" Spencer asked into Ashley's ear, not really trusting her voice.

"Spence I want you, but I don't want to hurt you!" Ashley said, moving her head back to look into Spencer's eyes again.

Ashley already wanted to release Spencer, when she felt Spencer's hand on her cheek. "You won't hurt me Ash, I am able to take care of myself and I trust you!" Spencer said, bringing Ashley's lips closer to her own lips.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore and so their lips connected into their first kiss. It was light, soft and sweet kiss.

The kiss had been everything Spencer had imagined and more. She broke the kiss and looked up to see Ashley's eyes still closed. Ashley had had many kisses, good ones bad ones, but she had never had a kiss like this. She wanted to remember it, lock it in her mind, it already belonged to the best memories she had. She opened her eyes to find the blue eyes that had been in her dreams for almost a month now, watching her, looking for an answer. The only answer Ashley could give was to lean in again and kiss the lips of Spencer. Ashley softly asked permission to enter Spencer mouth with her tongue by liking over Spencer's bottom lip. It was immediately granted and both Spencer and Ashley had to moan over the new sensation. Everything was so new and felt so amazing and Ashley never wanted to stop, but she knew that if she didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Spencer we have to stop now!" Ashley said, her voice only a wisper.

"Why?" Spencer asked, thinking she had done something wrong, or wasn't good enough.

Ashley saw what Spencer was thinking in her eyes and had to smile. "Spencer if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later. You standing here right in front of me, in your bikini, all wet and with those gorgeous blue eyes, you don't know what that does to my body." Ashley ended her eyes had filled with lust and she had started licking over her lips.

The only thing Spencer could do was nod; she knew her voice wouldn't work, using her lips for anything else then kissing Ashley didn't work right now. She felt Ashley move away from her and in the direction of the steps, so she could get out. Spencer followed her and when she was out of the water she felt a hand at the inside of her hand. Spencer looked down at the hand and then up to the face the hand belonged to. Ashley had a small hopeful smile on her face, asking if it was okay. She felt Spencer intertwine their hands and squeeze it softy.

The party was in full swing and Spencer had never seen so many beautiful girls on one party. Before the party had started Belle had taken Spencer and told her, what kind of party this would be.

"Spencer there won't be any guys at this party; it is an only girls' party, if you know what I mean." Belle asked.

It had taken a second until Spencer got, what Belle was implying and her eyes went wide.

"But Chelsea is here, how can she be here, she is dating my brother?" Spencer said already getting a little bit mad at Chelsea.

"Spence calm down! Not all of the girls that will be coming are gay or bi! Some of them just want to have a great party with their friends and not be bothered by guy who move their hands all over their butt. Nobody is judged here, girls who are still in the closet can meet their girlfriends here. They can be who they really are here. And you see Kyla for an example, liked to make out with girls before she came together with Aiden. They all come her because they want to have fun and Ashley just thinks its better when it's only girls. And don't worry Chelsea is totally in love with your brother. She just wants to spend time with her friends and you know how much she loves to dance. Ashley gets the best DJ's for these parties, so her and Chelsea can have a small competition." Belle said, looking at Spencer and seeing her calm down.

Spencer had been on the dance floor with Chelsea and Kyla for some time. She hadn't seen Ashley, since she went to change for the party, which had been 2 hours ago. Right now Spencer was standing at the bar waiting for her drink to come. Spencer couldn't compare this party to any she had been before. They had a female DJ, female bartenders and the people taking care of the cars outside were girls too. Ashley had it all planned out and the party was already in full swing. Spencer got her drink and turned around to go back to Julia and the others, when she saw Jess standing there with her girlfriend Amy. She decided to go there and say hello.

Ashley had been all over the place organizing things saying hello to her friends and making sure everything was going perfect. She had seen Spencer a few times but didn't have the time to go to her and say how gorgeous she looked. But now it was her time to party and when a Davis starts you have to watch out. She took some shots with some friends, who stood at the bar and then went to find Spencer. She had seen her half an hour before talking to Jess and Amy, so she went in the direction of the dancefloor, still saying some hellos whenever she spotted somebody new. She saw Jess and Amy and went to them.

"Hey girls have you seen Spencer I had all this stuff on my hands I didn't have time to have a shot with her." Ashley said, wanting to keep the kiss between her and Spencer a small secret. She wasn't ashamed of Spencer far from it, but she didn't know how Spencer wanted to handle this and she wanted to have Spencer all to herself before hell broke free.

"Your girl is breaking some hearts tonight Davis. She has been dancing quit some time and I bet, the eyes that aren't on you all rest on Spencer tonight, she is so hot." Jess said who had checked out Spencer, not knowing it was her and earning a hit of her jealous girlfriend.

"She looks quit good tonight, but that doesn't help me finding her!" Ashley said, not all to happy knowing Jess had checked Spencer out.

"Quit good, You got problems with your eyes Ashley? Even I have to say she looks smoking hot tonight!" Amy said, looking at Ashley like she was a car. "You should find her on the dance floor, that where we left her 10 minutes ago.

Ashley went to the dance floor and what she saw there made her both wet and totally jealous at the same time!


End file.
